1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a successive approximation analog-to-digital converter (SAR ADC).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The SAR ADCs can be classified into two categories: the binary-search SAR ADC and the non-binary-search SAR ADC. Most prior art SAR ADCs belong to the binary-search category. Signals must be ensured to be stable at a reference voltage (½LSB, i.e. ½^N+1 reference voltage, wherein N is a resolution of the SAR ADC) during the binary search. Besides, the non-traditional binary-search method can be further classified into two categories: the sub-radix 2 binary-search method and the redundant radix-2 binary-search method. With regard to the two categories of the non-traditional binary-search method, different settling error tolerance capabilities are achieved based on the magnitude of sub-radix 2 or the added redundancy amount.